Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side airbag device.
Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 5,835,484 describes a vehicle side airbag device where a side airbag stored inside a side portion of a seat back receives a supply of gas from an inflator to inflate and deploy to the side of a seated occupant and protect (restrain) a region from the shoulder to the waist of the seated occupant.